


Amazing Grace

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Got Me Hot N' Bothered [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel, F/M, Gentle Dom Castiel, Grace Kink, Smut, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Castiel decides to try touching you with his grace, and as it turns out, you love it.





	Amazing Grace

You were out shopping with Castiel when you first felt it. A strange pressure all over your body, caressing, feather-light touches. It confused you enough to stop walking. The feeling immediately stopped. 

"Are you alright?", Cas asked you, hand grasping your shoulder gently. The touch sent a shiver of arousal through you, but Cas didn't seem to notice. 

"I-I'm fine."

The next time it happened was when you were putting everything into the back of your car. The pressure was on and around your nipples. It was like hot mouths sucking and massaging the little buds. You tumbled over, barely caught by Cas. A little touch from him was enough to drive you crazy.

The drive back to the bunker thankfully went smooth. But everytime you shifted you felt your wetness pooling between your legs.

It was your turn to cook, you remembered. The only thing you wanted to do was go to your room and take care of your little problem first, but Cas stated he wanted to help you cook, and you didn't want to keep him waiting.

The third time it happened was when you were trying to open the fridge. Suddenly this strange pressure was inside you, stretching you in all the right ways and pressing all the spots. It was nearly pulsing, wave after wave of arousal crashing over you. 

It felt so good. You didn't have time to take care of yourself in at least two months now, and that only added to your sensitivity. 

And then it began moving. In and out, steadily. You collapsed against the fridge, a groan ripping itself from your throat.

"Everything all right in there?", Dean called from just outside the kitchen. The feeling stopped, and you spun around to see Dean enter the room. 

"(YN) stumbled and fell against the refrigerator.", Cas told Dean, something mischievous dancing in his eyes.

Finally, finally! You were in your room, immediately locking the door and stripping of your clothing, when suddenly you couldn't move anymore. The pressure was back to caressing your body, and your insides clenched at the memory of it inside of you.

"I believe you enjoy my grace?"

Cas appeared in front of you, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

The pressure was inside of you again, moving in and out quickly, harshly, leaving you breathless but still moaning. 

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes!"

You just stood there, unable to move, getting fucked by Cas' grace. You couldn't deny how much you loved.

Suddenly, there was an almost vibrating feeling right on your clit.

"Fuck!", you moaned. "Please, Cas! I need to-"

"I know, honeybee. And you will. Just hold on a little longer."

It felt so good. The feeling was rising and rising until you were right there at the edge.

"Cum for me."

A long, drawn-out moan ripped from your throat, your walls clamping and clenching down around Cas' grace.

It didn't stop, though, helping you through your orgasm, drawing it out as long as possible.

Through your afterglow you noticed how Cas laid you down on the bed, his hand petting your hair with a smile on his face.

"You-", you gasped out. "Your grace is amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
